Brown fire
by I.Am.Tornado
Summary: I look in the mirror and I see that my body is not my body anymore, it's a weapon. / I'm trying to write a realistic story about what it may be like and what may happen when you are being manipulated by HYDRA. OC-centric. R&R.
1. 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

I woke up to the starting music of 'Allrise' playing loudly in my ear. I tried to remember the dream I was having. Something about ghosts and running from the government and being an all-around badass. I turned off my alarm and pulled my blanket closer to my body reluctant to leave its warmth. The thought of having to get up and attend classes was already making me want to stab a screwdriver in my brain. I deserve fifteen more minutes if I have to attend those stupid classes for the stupid science field which I'm not even interested in. Remembering the arguments between me and my father made my mode immediately sour.

I finally reluctantly got out of bed having slept as long as I could and not wanting to reach classes late again after the last threat my bio teacher made to call my parents if my behaviour didn't change. I walked out of the bedroom and towards the sink to brush my teeth. Jeez if the bags under my eyes got any bigger my mom would ask me to put groceries in them the next time we went out. I could hear the faint noises of the TV in the background and something sizzling in the kitchen.

I somehow managed to toast some bread and reheated the tea on the stove while avoiding my mother bustling around in the kitchen. Not for the first time I wondered why my mother still stayed with us, since we were a bunch of ungrateful assholes that didn't deserve all the work she did for us. Without saying a word I washed the dishes left in the sink and left to take a shower. Faintly I heard my mother thanking me and I avoided it since she shouldn't have to thank me for something that should've been normal.

After the shower I sat in the living room while eating my morning meal. My father was rubbing some kind of oil on his right leg which had a stiff knee and forced him to walk with a limp. My father tried to make small talk and I answered with as less words as I could. ("When are your exams? Are you studying hard? You'll understand I was right later.") I was still angry, and frustrated and disappointed with him for making me choose Science instead of Arts. I don't remember the last time I painted something. My brother entered the room just as I got up to keep the plate in the kitchen sink. On second thought, I washed it and put it in the drying rack.

I picked up my helmet from my bedroom and left the house. My father had just recently gifted me a beautiful white Activa. For those who don't know what it is, it's a less flashy and bigger version of a Vespa? It was a surprise since I didn't need it since my junior college was a ten minute walk away but I wasn't going to complain since it made bunking a lot easier.

Which was exactly what I did. I stopped at a store to buy some snacks before arriving unannounced at my best friends place. We had a system going on. She stayed at my house during the early morning classes when I was at home, and during the afternoon I stayed at her house. Is it bad that I felt more relaxed at her home than at my own house? God thoughts like these always made me feel like an unthankful brat. Forgive me; I'm going through a bad month.

It was almost dark when I left my friend's apartment building. Walking outside towards my Activa I tried to find the first star of the sky. I don't know where I heard it but apparently the wish made on the first star in the sky came true. Of course I knew that wasn't true and if you wanted something you worked hard for it, but doing stupid stuff like this gave me a small amount of childish amusement and also the sky looked amazing with its evening colours painted across the sky in shades of purple, red and blue. So when I saw the first star in the sky, I made a wish.

I looked around when I heard a noise. Thousands of worst case scenarios ran through before I pushed those thoughts away. I kept walking towards my Activa. Those kinds of scenarios only happened in movies and TV shows, anyway. The chances in of those happening in my life were next to nil—

I froze to a stop when I turned around a corner.

 _This is actually fucking happening?_

Three people. One not moving. Two putting the third in the trunk of a car. Guns. Masks.

I immediately hid behind a wall. _What the fuck. What. The. Fuck. Whatthefuck._ I crouched down leaning against the wall and covered my mouth to muffle my sound of breathing. Okay. Okay. I just had to hide until they left. Just hide. A simple game of hide and seek, where if I'm found I'm most likely going to be killed. _And, and then go to the police for help_. Of course. Then police. Tell them about the kidnapping, or murder? Yes. Wait. _Shit_.

Scenarios from all the shows I've watched ran through my head. _I'm going to have to get a photo or the licence plate number._ Photo was out of the question, my phone camera made a shutter noise loud as fuck, even when it was supposed to be on silent. _Then, number plate._

I took out a pen that I always had in my pocket, a cheap use-and-throw pen that I always used for random doodling on any draw able surface I could find, which may or may not include my arms and legs. I could hear murmur of talking in another language. _English_. My hand trembled with the thoughts of what would happen if they saw me. _Gods, get a grip, woman_.

Yeah. Nothing would happen. I'd just take a peak, write down the number, and then hide until they left. I flinched at the loud noise of a car door closing which echoed in the silence of the parking lot. I was frozen. If I don't get the number they'll leave, and no one will be able to help _and it'll be all your fault._

I stomach churned when I heard the sound of the engine echoed through the parking lot. My legs felt like limp noodles and I knew I'd fall if I tried to stand up. I felt a burning sensation in my eyes as tears started to form. I was a useless. I was coward. The gravel crunched under the tires as the car pulled out its space. I was out of time. _No time no time no time_.

The next second I took out my phone and stood up. I stood behind the quickly leaving car and aimed my phone at it, pressing the volume button twice to get a photo without having to turn on my phone. The car's photo with its number plate appeared on the screen and breathless 'ha' escaped my lips as they twitched into a small grin.

The feeling of triumph quickly vanished when the car stopped suddenly, the tires screeching. _Fuck, I forgot they could see me in the rear view mirror._ I turned and ran like hell towards the opposite direction of the parking lot where my Activa was parked. I heard loud yells and the slams of car doors. I was way ahead of them, my bag continuously slammed into my hip as I ran. Just as I reached my Activa I heard the sound of a car coming towards me.

I didn't waste my time wearing my helmet _because you don't have time_ and almost stabbed the keyhole with the key. I turned the key -my heart was roaring into my ears the sound of the car and running closer to me than before. I took a quick right went up the small slope at the entrance of the parking lot and escaped into the traffic.

* * *

I periodically looked into the rear view mirrors to make sure I wasn't being followed by the car, while also making sure to keep my eyes on the road. I was halfway to my home now and my heartbeat was finally slowing down. _Holy shit, did that actually happen?_

I stopped at a red light. I took a deep breath in, and then out. It wasn't working. I was almost vibrating on my seat due to the adrenaline. I just had to reach home. Then I would explain everything to my parents and then we would all go to the police, and then everything would be fine. All I had to do now was give the photo to the police and they would do their jobs, and I would go home and burry myself into books for a week until I was ready to face the real world.

The light turned green. I started driving again. _I should call my friend too, tell her what happened and maybe ask her who's missing from the bui—_

 _..._

 _What? What happened?_

I opened my eyes. I was lying sideways on the road. My bag was lying a few feet away from me. _Was I in an accident?_ Sound started to register in my ears. The stampede of feet running towards me. Stranger's hands grabbed on to me and rolled me on my back. I groaned, feeling my stomach churn and my head spin.

"Someone call an ambulance!" The man above me yelled at the crowd.

I pushed myself up with my hands, pushing away the hands that tried to help me. I needed to go home. Everything will be fine when I reach home. I looked around and saw my Activa was being picked up and parked on the edge of the road. Hands grabbed my shoulders when I started to stand up. _Gods, these people really need to learn the meaning of personal space._

"It was my fault." I distantly heard over the pounding in my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't see her."

Someone handed me my bag. It had a new hole in it from being dragged on the road.

"I'll take her to the hospital." The same person said, the person who had a tight grip on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I interrupted their discussion. I just needed to reach home. I blinked away the dark spots which appeared in my vision. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I need to go home."

"You're bleeding." I looked up and saw a man looking queasy. He was the one holding me and he avoided looking at my forehead. "There's a cut on your forehead. You may have a concussion." _Ah. That explained the drums in my head._

"I'm fine," I said.

"You're swaying and your speech is slurring," he said. He started to move me towards a car. I tried to make him stop but black spots filled my vision making me stumble. The man then practically dragged me towards the backseat of the car. Next thing I knew was sitting on the leather seats of the car.

I groaned and bent forward, clutching my stomach. _Breathe, just breathe_. I faintly noticed that the man sat with me in the back seat and the car immediately started moving _. I need to call home. I need to call Mom_. I patted my pockets searching for my phone, taking it out when I found it. I swiped on it and tried to remember the pattern for my lock.

"What are you doing?" The man besides me asked, calmly.

"I need to call my parents." I murmured out, absentmindedly. I finally managed to put in the right pattern and then I finally tap on the screen and then—

 _Pain._

A sharp stabbing pain in my head. I gasped for breath and hoped I didn't throw up.

I grabbed onto the hand that was suddenly around my throat and pressing my head against the window, clawing on it when its grip didn't loosen. The man was calmly looking through my phone with his other hand.

Terror gripped my heart as I tried to breathe and tried to comprehend what was happening with me. I brought my leg up and kicked it in his stomach, desperate and scared _and oh gods what is happening?_

The man grunted in surprise rather than pain and shifted his grip so that it had my hair in a tight grip instead. The tight grip pulled at my wound making me cry out in pain. I shrieked in pain but didn't stop thrashing around, my legs kicking any place they could reach and my hands clawing at his fist with blunt nails.

The man pulled at my hair again and slammed my head against the window of the car. I sobbed due to the pain that over took my body and made me go limp for a second _. It hurts it hurts it hurts_.

"You think you're so smart, huh?" The man spoke in English.

I didn't hear his next few sentences because I was gripped with a different terror.

 _The people in the parking lot were talking in a different language. English._

"Answer me!" The man roared in my face.

"Please let me go," I whimpered. _You are so pathetic right now._ "I want to go home. Just let me go _please_."

"Shhhhh." The man shushed me, nothing but a parody of comfort. He shifted his grip and now he had a tight grip on the back of my neck, making me arch in pain. I couldn't breathe and the road burns on my cheek hurt due to the tears falling from my face.

"This is what happens when you try to be a hero," he whispered in my face, his warm breath making me cringe. He then shoved my phone in my face. It was the photo of the car and its number plate. He then threw the phone on the floor of the car and stomped on it until its screen cracked into pieces. "You should have just stayed silent and pretended you didn't see anything."

 _They knew I was there_.

"Now," The man clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Now we got to go through all the troubles of making you disappear."

Fuck. No. No no no no no. _NO_.

I pathetically tried to find anything to help myself, breathless due to sobbing and my view blurry with tears. The man squeezed my neck again making me whimper in pain and arch against his hand.

I started hyperventilating when he pulled out a small gun which he pointed at the shoulder and the—

…a dart?

No.

A tranquilizer.

Drugs.

I could already feel my body shutting down.

I was I I'm tired and everything is too hot and why do I hurt and I just I just want to go home and and and I I was


	2. 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Hot. Too hot. Invading hands. Walking? We were walking. It's so hot. Did mother forgot to turn the fan back on after cleaning the room? I thought I told her to stop doing that. Falling. I fell. Pain. Everything hurts. Can't breathe. Something in my mouth. Hands? Can't move hands. Why? Hurts. Eyes open.

Pain _. Choking._ _ **Blood**_ _._

Where am I? It's dark and I can't see and I can't breathe and the space is too small and it's closing in on me and I can't _breathe_. The box is shaking. Earthquake? No. Car. I'm in a car. Why am I in a car? Head hurts. Face hurts. Body hurts.

Sleep. I need sleep. Then the hurt will go away. Head feels heavy. Can't think.

 _Darkness_.

* * *

 _Brightness_.

I squint up at the bright light. People are talking. There's no earthquake anymore. Face still hurts. Hands. Touching my face. What was in my mouth? Cloth. Why? Doesn't matter. It's not in there anymore. I can breathe again. I look up. Someone in standing above me. Their hands are cold. Feels good on my face. Hurts less.

They're talking. What are they talking about? Feel tired. Someone in dragging me up. Legs feel tired. Don't wanna stand. Eyes are forced open. Light bright. Light burns. I see people. Men. One, two, three. Three men. The one in front of me smiles. That's good, right? I don't wanna stand anymore. Eyes closed. Firm chest. Warm hug. Sleep.

* * *

I wake up.

I look around and I see cages. People closed in cages, bound and gagged, like birds, like my parrot. I am also like a bird. In a cage, bound and gagged. But birds can still sing and move and make noise but we _we are less than animals_.

 _"_ _You think you're so smart, huh?"_

 **I remember.**

No nono nonono

This is not happening I am home in my bed and I'm having a nightmare I'm going to wake up and my mother will be cooking in the kitchen and my father will be watching TV and my brother will still be asleep and I'm going to wake up and be _HOME_ and I'll tell all of them that I love them and I'll help mother with cooking and do whatever my father tells me to do and pester my brother for new computer games and I'll treat my best friend to whatever she wants and when the next family get together happens I'm going to have fun with all my cousins like we always do and

And

I'm going to die.

I'm going to _die_.

 ** _I'm_** going to **_die_**.

And I can't breathe and the tears hurt the wounds on my face where the man hit until it _bled_ and I can't see out of my left eye and it _throbs_ and I

I look around.

I see people in cages, bound and gagged, _we are less than animals_.

* * *

Sometime later, minutes hours days weeks, I don't know how long because everything is blurry and I keep falling asleep no I keep _fainting_ I don't know if it's because of the pounding in my brain or the drugs that flows through my veins and my throat is dry and my stomach aches with hunger and I can't breathe

The lights in the room are dim just like how my bedroom is in the evenings and I find a small comfort in the shadows which is fucking _ironic_ because I'm scared of the dark. People in the other cage are whimpering and crying and _screaming_ and I close my eyes and pretend I'm home pretending I'm gonna be fine pretending I'm not in a cage just because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I hear a door open and the noises fall silent which only makes the footsteps sound louder and I keep my eyes closed because I'm scared and the footsteps stop _right in front of the cage I'm in_.

I don't do anything even when I want I am too scared. The door to the cage is opened and I look up finally opening my eyes and my left eye still hurts. The man grabbed my arm and easily pulled me out of the cage I am too _petrified_ to do anything. Is this how I die?

"No funny business, kid, alright?" Said the man in a casual tone of voice and then I am dragged towards the door and my legs are finally working so I try to walk but I can't remember, do I put my left foot first or my right?

I'm dragged out of the door and I flinch because of the brightness and my head throbs even more. I'm dragged through various corridors and I try to look around but everything is too bright.

But I see people. People walking around casually as if a girl isn't being _dragged against her will_ and I want to throw up because _how many people are involved in this_?

We stop outside door and the man opens the door and I'm pulled inside. It looks like the room where the doctors see their patients and the Man makes me sit on the bed. He sits on a chair which has wheels, which is smaller than the one I have back at home, and then he pulled a tray near him which has all kinds of medical stuff on it.

The Man picks a flash light and flashes the light in my eyes, roughly grabbing face to keep it steady when I flinch away. He then takes the gag out of my mouth with threats to not try anything "funny" which confused me because I was hardly in the mode to try my luck in becoming a stand-up comedian.

The Man cleans my face and puts some kinds of creams and stuff on it and he's talking all kinds of things which hurt my head, but something about how no one will buy me if I'm defective. He keeps grabbing my face to make me look at him when I try to look around the room, I don't know why, and he keeps mumbling about using "too much drugs" and I'm guessing he's talking about me.

Then he brings out an injection and I struggle and I scream scream _scream_ because those mean _BAD_ things and I don't want _BAD_ anymore and then everything starts to turn blurry and I—

* * *

A week goes by.

The man who occupied the cage in front of me, who kept _sobbing and sobbing and sobbing,_ is not in his cage anymore. He hasn't been for days. They took him out and he never returned. I know I should feel bad, I do, but mostly I'm just glad for the silence.

I'm taken out of my cage once a day for medical check-up, twice a day for food, and thrice a day for bathroom breaks. One, two, three. One, two, three. One slap, two punches, three kicks. The punishment for disobedience is always pain. Always say 'yes', never say 'no'.

They fix my face; make sure that there are no lasting scars because people like things that are pretty. They do tests and test my endurance. Height is 5 foot 5 inches; weight is 72 kilograms, stamina less than average, short-sighted, blood type A+.

They make me do exercises and at the end of the week they gave me tests. The test had nothing to with general knowledge and everything to do critical thinking. Puzzles and riddles and logical thinking. My favourite. I happily solve the test. They don't tell me what it's for. I don't ask.

A week goes by.

I don't ask useless questions. Who are you, when will you let me go, and what do you want from me. Useless questions. I've observed, people in the other cages ask useless questions, stupid questions. Stupid people. They know they won't get any answers but they still ask.

They scream in pain. I keep quite.

I keep quite when my eyes look for a way out. I keep quite when I memorize the schedule of the guards. I keep quite when I memorize by heart which rooms to avoid and in which rooms I can hide in.

A week goes by.

I see my chance and I take it.

The guards think I'm obedient. I don't fight, I don't talk back, I don't resist. Their carelessness is bad for them, but good for me. They forgot to lock my cage. A woman started screaming at them and they got distracted. They took her away just like the man who always cried and I have no doubt no one will ever see her again either.

I wait until I can't hear any footsteps before I walk out. The other prisoners scream at me to help them to please please _please_ help them but I pay them no mind because I can taste the freedom so far yet _so close_. I pick up the jacket so _conveniently_ just lying there in the back of a chair near the door where the guards sit during the day to keep an eye on us. It reeks of tobacco and is too large on my frame but I ignore that and I put it on. I walk out with shoulders back, chin up, my steps confident.

If I pretend I belong, everyone else will believe that too.

I walk quietly, walking through the corridors that are used the most. If the corridors are used the most the door to outside should also be close. This fucking building doesn't have any windows. The door is my only way out. I feel like a mouse running around a maze with no idea where I'm going only hoping that I'll eventually reach the cheese at the other end.

I'm caught before I can find the door.

They tackle me to the ground and I can't take it anymore I want to LEAVE I want to go _home_ and I scream and scream _and scream_ so loud it hurts my throat and I kick and punch and thrash around like a _wild animal_ desperate to be free.

Soon my hands are cuffed behind my back and I'm still screaming and I'm bleeding from my mouth and my skin is littered with rapidly darkening bruises. Right now I'm no different than the other people in the cages. I'm stupid, stupid just like them, so _desperate_ to get out and get home. I scream and cry and beg as they drag to somewhere. I ask them the stupid questions 'who are you', 'when will you let me go' and 'what do you want from me'.

Soon we reach a room and I'm tied to a wet chair _why is the chair wet_?

I find out not a moment later when my head is pulled back by my hair and my face is covered with a wet towel…

…and then I'm drowning.

A week goes by.


	3. 3

**WARNING-** Mentions of sexual assault and torture.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

They chop off my hair.

My beautiful sleek and naturally straight black hair. My hair which always got compliments. My hair, the only thing I liked about myself.

It now resembles a rat's nest, and on some places I have bald spots. It's still long enough to cover my eyes. Long enough for them to grab and _pull_.

That night I stop caring if other people can hear me cry to sleep.

* * *

I'm shifted to another cage. This one is much deeper in the compound and the room has its own metal bunk. The only way to look out is through the small window on the door covered with thick bars. Special treatment. I wonder what I did to deserve that. At least the privacy is a small blessing.

It takes only a day for the silence to start driving me insane.

Doesn't take long after that for me to start whispering to myself in the privacy of my new cage.

* * *

They still make me do exercises. Only now if I don't show improvement I'm punished, if I do better than last time they let me eat. If I keep doing better they'll let me have more bathroom time. If I show them I'm not a waste of time they'll heal my wounds every time I get hurt.

That's what they tell me when I'm finally returned to my cage, throwing my semiconscious body on the floor.

If you're good we'll let you have new clothes, we'll let you have shoes, we'll let you have good food and we will fix your eyes for you.

 _Prove that you're worth investing, and we'll invest in you._

I wish they'd kill me instead.

* * *

They teach me how to walk.

 _They_ teach me _how to_ _ **fucking**_ walk.

Don't slouch, walk straight; don't look down, shoulders back look more confident, one leg in front of the other like a graceful fucking feline. You walk as if you _know_ people will jump out of your way, as if you are a _goddess_ who walks the earth and people don't even deserve to be _near_ the ground you walk on.

After I'm sent back to my cage with a hearty praise about how quickly I'm learning, I almost laugh myself sick.

At least I got a new oversized T-shirt out of it.

* * *

I'm drowning again.

They remove the towel and I desperately gasp for air _precious air_ before they put the towel back on my face. Why am I here again you ask? Well, one of the guards got a little too handsy. Had to make sure he wasn't thinking with his downstairs brain, so I kicked it. Simple.

"Tell me the reason why you are being punished." He ordered after I had caught my breath.

I don't answer. There is no satisfactory answer in this situation. No one ever taught me how to talk back anyway. Just to _put my head down keep silent, don't you know they're your elders treat them with respect._

The man sighs as if he feels bad about what he's about to do next.

I thrash around when they put the towel back on my face and then—

I'm drowning again.

* * *

"It's weird." I whispered to myself, staring out in the darkness and lying down on the cold bunk. "You've been here for more than a month and you don't know a single person's name. Heh he. Not much different from college, then."

* * *

I try not to think about the day they teach me how to _please_ my owners.

…..

...

I'm rewarded an hour in the shower.

* * *

A few days later I'm dragged into a new room. I'm not the only one there. There are other men and women too, they are also cuffed. Fourteen in total. Fifteen, if you include me too. I faintly notice that they look clean and they still have their hair, I'm the only one that looks like I fought with a lawn-mover and lost. (Bruises still make patterns on my skin in black and yellow and blue and green) I'm made to stand in line with them. A guard stands behind each one of us.

A door on the other side of the room opens.

The heel of her shoes click with every step she takes inside the room. I stare at her hair. I have never seen blonde hair before.

The foreigner walks into the room as if she owns it. And with the way the bastard that owns this Ring is looking at her she probably does. And I realize something.

The woman is here to buy one of us.

I want to throw up.

The blonde woman walks slowly in front of each prisoner, looking at them up and down and asking questions to the bastard. _What language is that?_ The bastard keeps talking even if the woman doesn't look like she's listening to him, she is looking at us as if we're dogs for sale and I know to her we _are_ nothing more than dogs and I also know she's going to pick the prettiest ones.

I wonder why I'm here.

She finally stops in front of me. I don't look at her face and I hide my eyes behind my hair. She says something. The bastard replies back. There's a sudden pull at my hair and then I'm looking straight into the woman's steel cold grey eyes.

I want to laugh and cry on the fact that this woman looks the most harmless person in the whole building and she's still more terrifying than all of them combined.

She cups my face with her other hand and strokes my cheek softly. I want to jump off the tallest building to escape her gaze.

"Du hast so _Helle_ braune Augen." She whispers, a small smirk forms on her face.

Braune Augen. Brown eyes. _German?_

I stay frozen even long after the woman walked away from me. She speaks something to bastard and he nods. She looks at the two men who were standing near the door and she says something to them. They nod and walk towards a prisoner nearest to them and stab him with something and the man immediately collapses. Is he the one she's buying?

But then the woman who was standing next also falls unconscious after being stabbed.

 _She's buying all of us._

No. No no no no.

I immediately try to run out the door but I forgot about the guard that was behind me _big mistake_ and he grabs me by my arms which are bound behind me. The other prisoners are also panicking and quickly falling one by one forced into sleep by drugs and no. I will not let that happen to me again, no, how dare they _how dare they?! How dare they drug me whenever they want?! I refuse!_

A head snapped backwards and a resultant crunch tells me I've managed to break his nose. I ignore the pain in my head and trash in his arms like a wild animal an animal that refuses to be caged any longer and I scream scream _scream_.

I distantly notice the woman handing the bastard a velvet pouch before _walking out_ as if we weren't just sold to her _like pretty birds to be kept in cages_. The rage that has been simmering in me for all these weeks burst out because _how dare they?! I refuse, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse, I refu—_

* * *

And then suddenly I'm aware.

Wh-Where am I? It's dark and I can't even see my legs which are pressed up against my chest. There's, there's a mask that covers my nose and mouth. My hands hurt. It's cramped. My head brushes against the roof of the container I'm in. Too small. Too small, too small, _too small_.

 _Something's weird_. There's some kind weird pressure. _Am I having a panic attack?_ No. I, I just can't breathe. This is a different, this pressure, I've felt it before when when _when_ —

My ears pop.

I want to throw up.

…

I'm on an airplane.


	4. 4

**NOTE- I don't know any Icelandic. I got the translation from the internet. Forgive me if it is not accurate.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

My eyes immediately water as bright light suddenly cuts through the darkness. My arms are grabbed in a bruising grip and I'm lifted out of the box as if I weigh nothing. My legs tingle as blood starts flowing in them again after having to sit in a cramped position for probably more than a day. I drop on the floor when they release me, my legs too numb for me to stand on.

I look around. Green. The color green is everywhere. It's the best fucking thing I have seen in my life.

The air feels cold on my face and I wished I wasn't wearing the stupid mask which felt more like a muzzle. The air felt soothing on my face. Suddenly I remembered when my friends and I hung out near the lake, laughing and making lewd comments as we spied on a couple that was aggressively making out against a tree. Heh he.

I hear shouting. It's the blonde woman. She's stiffly motioning towards three boxes, the containers that we were transported in. The man she's talking is stiffly answering back, a frown on his face. She scowls back and pinches the bridge of her nose before she snaps something loudly. Immediately the muzzle on my face is removed and I taste the cold fresh air.

I'm grabbed by the arm and made to march towards a van. They're closing the boxes. I walk past one and I manage to peak into it and I see-

I see-

I look away and try to control my churning stomach.

 _Skin as grey as clouds and dead eyes reminding me of the fish I saw in the market._

All of us were then stuffed in a van. I almost tackled the man who was closing the door in an attempt to keep the green in my sight. Before I realized how pathetic that was. So desperate to see the color green instead the black that I was now seeing again.

I looked around, at my fellow "companions" accompanying me in this exciting adventure. There's three less now. Now there are only twelve of us. Five males, seven females. Not one made eye contact with me. Three had tears dripping down their faces, six had their eyes closed tight and the rest just stared at something beyond the walls of the truck. I quietly turned away and stared at the doors. I had no interest in trying to talk to these people.

 _Becausethey'reallgonnadieorvanishandIwassickofcrying_

I just leaned back and waited for the van to stop moving.

After who knows how long (man, did I miss having a watch) the van finally stopped moving. Green again. Were we in Amazon or something? The amount of trees and shit that surrounded my new prison was ridiculous.

For being a prison the building looked nothing like it. It was aesthetically pleasing to look at. Like an office building. I only had time to notice the absolute lack of windows on the lower part of the building before we were shuffled off inside.

The blonde woman put her hand on a panel which scanned her finger prints, and instead of typing a number like on normal electronic locks she made a pattern, or solved a puzzle? It was done too fast for me to memorize. She was immediately questioned by a woman that appeared when the door opened.

That woman was pale as fuck.

She glanced at us and nodded. As if feeling my gaze on her she looked at me and narrowed her eyes as if confused, looking me up and down. The guard dragged me away from her scrutinizing gaze.

* * *

"The rules are very simple."

The one that broke the silence was a Man who had just entered the corridor. He wore loose cargo pants and a black tank top. A shaved head and lean muscles. Basically, the stereotypical white military man who's posture screamed 'Alpha male' which I was used to seeing in the Hollywood movies. Seeing one in real life was weird.

"You don't create trouble. You _will_ do what we tell you to do during physical and mental training and medical tests. Save all the rebellion for during your free time when I'm not responsible for any of you shits."

We were all standing in line in a wide corridor which branched off further into two directions. I could see people walking around from the corner of my eye.

"If you break the rules you will be punished accordingly, and if the crimes are severe enough you will be eliminated."

 _Now_ he had 100% of everyone's attention.

'Eliminated', that was such a polite word. Should have just said that if we don't do what they tell us to do like good little bitches, they'll put us down like one.

"You got any problems you come to me. But I'm warning you," He smirked, crossing his arms. "You come to me with useless things that waste my free time I will break all of your fingers off, _all_ of them, and shove the up your assholes." He looked at all you us one by one. "You may think I'm joking but I assure you I'm not."

"Call me Consolas." He announced, and then he motioned towards the tall and dark woman next to him whose eyes reminded me of a shark. "This is Dr. Painter. She is in charge of all the science stuff that happens in this building."

"Now, you have two choices," said Dr. Painter, crisply. "You can choose to either go with Consolas to be beaten to the brink of death as he puts you under vigorous training to make you into capable soldiers," She paused here to look at us with a small smile that was probably supposed to be encouraging. "Or you can come with me to the science department where we will all take part in simple experiments and tests to create more modernized drugs to help humanity."

What.

They...? What the fuck is happening? We actually have choices? Is this place not supposed to be a secret lair of the evil people? Where is the torture, and the cages?

I could feel the confusion that was in the air. Everyone had questions but on one wanted to say anything because we all knew what happened when you spoke up when you're not allowed to.

"Twelve..." Shark eyes muttered quietly, eying us. "I want three males and three females. Choose quickly."

For a few moments no one moved. Then a man slowly walked towards her side, warily. After that two other men and three other women were quick to follow him when they saw that nothing happened to him.

I could understand why they choose to go with the doctor. She had made her side seem like the one with the easy work and the other side as a living hell. A not very subtle manipulation on her part. Too bad for her I used to use this trick back home all the time.

"Mailings will take you to your private rooms." Doctor Painter smiled, showing her white teeth.

"Is your department _that_ desperate for new subjects?" asked Consolas when the six 'subjects' were taken down the left corridor. He was smirking at Painter. She sighed, frustrated.

"We _are_ running out of subjects, yes." She answered, stiffly.

I'm really glad I didn't choose to go with her.

"I could see that little manipulation from a mile away."

"Jæja, enginn er sama hvað þér finnst." Doctor Painter snapped before walking away.

Consolas chuckled before looking at us.

"Smart choice you made." He commented. "The last batch didn't survive more than seven months."

The woman beside me breathed in sharply. Alpha male immediately locked his eyes on her.

"You got any problem, girl?" He airily asked.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Good." He said back, just as quickly. Then his eyes fell on me besides her and narrowed.

"Hvað í fjandanum er krakki að gera hér? Er hún jafnvel nógu gamall til að þurrka eigin rass hennar?" Consolas snapped at the guards that brought us here.

I narrowed my eyes, my heart beating loudly and screaming at me to not make eye contact. He was talking about me. Why did he look mildly annoyed? Did they not experiment on subjects who looked like a gutter rat? If that's the case then it's my lucky day. Maybe I'll be killed if I'm lucky, or thrown out. I'd prefer to be killed.

"Hún er persónulegt val á Alarica Claassen, herra." One of the guards answered.

Consolas immediately looked at me again. But this time he looked at me as if he was _seeing_ me. My mouth felt dry. Heartbeat drummed in my ears. I resisted the urge to look away and run away and hide. He looked me for a few moments before he smirked.

"Já, ég geri ráð fyrir að ég sé möguleika." He grinned. "Hún er enn með smá eld í augum hennar." That mother fucker. I don't know what he's saying and it's giving me a headache.

Consolas turned and started walking down the second corridor.

"The rest of you, follow me." He called out to us, and we had no choice but to follow.


	5. 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Consolas took us to a room, pushed us inside and promptly left us, locking the door behind him with a loud clang. The rest of us warily looked around the room. I suppose this is supposed to be our new cage. At least it has beds.

There were four bunk beds, two on the left side and two on the right side of the room. The walls were white, and the floor was... the floor was... sigh. Who the fuck cares. At least we had bathrooms. It had three open showers. Goodbye privacy.

The room could do with more windows though. Cause right now there were none.

I entered the bathroom and immediately walked towards the taps and checked it for running water. There was a steady stream and I bent down and drank the water straight from the tap. After drinking my full I submerged my head under the tap and let the water cool my head.

I stood up after a few minutes and wiped my eyes, uncaring about the water dripping on my clothes. Back into the room I saw some people already curled up on beds and the rest were looking through a box that was under each bed. I sat down on a bed farthest from the door curiously looking at the man pulling out stuff from the box, like clothes and... that's it. The box only had clothes is dull grey and black colour.

I bent down and saw a similar box under my bed. Pulled it out and opened it. The clothes looked to be the largest size. I pulled out a shirt at random and used it to dry my hair. I fell asleep with it wrapped around my head.

* * *

"Wake up." A voice whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw one of the women standing above me.

"They brought us food." She said in a normal tone, gesturing towards the others who were already sitting on the floor and stuffing their mouths.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

With the grey shirt still on my head I got up and we both joined the others. I saw that we were given sandwiches and two thermoses filled with warm soup.

It was almost a feast for us.

"The military dude said to be ready tomorrow by 7." The woman informed me.

How did they expect us to know when it would be seven? I didn't see any watches in the room.

Instead of saying that out loud I picked up a sandwich to eat instead. The soup tasted weird but it was warm so I ate that without complaints too.

Everyone ate in silence and went straight to sleep afterwards.

* * *

My eyes slammed open.

Loud ringing noise assaulted my ears as I tried to figure out what was going on. I saw the other also looking around in confusion.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready, or else!" With that ominous threat made by Consolas through the speakers the siren finally turned off, leaving our ears ringing.

Not wanting to know what exactly Consolas would do, I entered the bathroom to get cleaned up. All I did was wash my face with the cold water and change into the over large shirts and black sweatpants. All of us were ready and waiting for the door to open in twenty minutes.

The doors opened and we walked out like the sheep that we were. We walked in a like with two guards at the front and two at the back. I combed my hair with my fingers so that they covered my eyes as I observed everything.

It was clear that these new organization had more money than the last group. Everything looked clean and new and there were a lot more guards and doctors walking around.

After a few minutes of walking we are stopped outside a large double doors made of metal. They made a loud clanging noise when the guard opened it.

I saw equipments that you would normally see in a gym. I saw treadmills and cycles and other stuff that I didn't know the names of.

"First we're gonna check how strong you really are. We'll start with your conditioning before we teach you scum how you fight. Everyone get on the treadmills." Consolas ordered, crossing his arms on his chest.

And we did. Running on the treadmill like hamsters in a cage. We didn't stop until one of the men lost his footing due to exhaustion and fell off the machine. I barely managed to stop myself from throwing up the meagre scraps we ate this morning.

One by one Consolas made us do different tests. Three people emptied their stomachs, two people passed out from exhaustion, one threw up before passing out from exhaustion in their own puddle of vomit.

Unfortunately, that person was me. At least I finished all the exercises before doing that.

* * *

I woke up due to a bright light being shined in my face.

After blinking out the dark spots in my eyes I saw a middle aged man standing above me with the darkest skin I have seen in my life. I immediately averted my eyes. Staring was rude.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He grinned when he saw me staring at him. "Tough first day, huh? Don't worry, you get used to Noah's tough as shit training. Even though I've told him not to run the newbie's to the ground on the very first day. But that bull-headed bastard never listens to me."

 _The people in this place are_ _ **weird.**_

"Don't worry, we fixed you right up." He continued to speak, carefully arranging all the tools on his tray so that nothing was out of place. It looked neat. Too neat. My fingers twitched. "You'll be fine after some food and water. I'll let Noah know about the changes you need in your diet. And also—" I tuned him out when I saw something through the glass windows behind him.

It was the others. The others who arrived with me. At least, two of them. They nodded their heads as they listened to something the white coat one was explaining to them. Whatever it was, must be interesting. I could see it in their face. The eagerness to help. The hope in their eyes. It made them look more alive, the stars in their eyes and the sunshine in their mouths. They didn't know.

Didn't know anything about the truth. Didn't know that they were spares, stepping stones, collateral damage for these people who crave greatness. These people who will sit on thrones made with their flesh and bones, their pain, and be treated as gods.

 _Look away_.

I did.

Not my problem.

"—so don't you worry about a thing and trust us to know what we're doing, alright?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking back at him. His ears were a weird shape.

"Great." He grinned. "I'm Roman, by the way. I'm going to be the doctor in charge of the six of you, so you better get used to me, alright?"

My eyes were already drilling holes in the door. This fake cheery attitude of this white coat one set my teeth on edge and my body tingling with the need to run far away.

"You can leave." He dismissed me. Still. Smiling.

The marble floor was chilly on my skin, my bare feet making soft thud noise as I walked. A Guard immediately grabbed my arm the second I walked out of the office. I tried to pull away due to reflex but he just tightened his grip.

I let my surroundings fade away and let the guard take me wherever we needed to go. I looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. My hair covered my eyes, my view flipping between black and white. _Sigh_. I was so _tired_.

I tuned into reality when the guard pushed me into a room. I looked around and saw that I was in a bathroom. I looked back at the guard for further instructions and he handed me a shirt and sweatpants.

"Change your clothes. Consolas wants to see you." He answered my silent question.

It was then that I noticed the giant stain of vomit on my shirt and sweatpants, the sharp smell making my nose itch. I wondered how the guard didn't even blink at the smell. There was no expression on his face, actually. Huh.

I took off my shirt still facing his direction. His eyes flicked downwards for a moment before fixing themselves back on my face. I noticed his jaw clench. A slight twitch of my lips was all that showed my amusement. _Tch. Men. All the same_.

I used the soiled shirt to clean my arm with water from the sink. Then I changed my sweatpants with my back to the guard. I could have used one of the cubicles, but just the thought of having to move more than I needed to made me want to lie down on the bathroom floor and sleep for a month. I could feel the muscles all over my body already starting to ache due to the conditioning.

I turned back to the guard. He was still facing me. _Smart_. Wordlessly he grabbed my arm again and started dragging me towards our next destination. When we reached an office door, he knocked and said something. After receiving a command he opened the door and released my arm. Taking the hint I walked into the room. The door silently clicked close behind me.

Sprawled on a large expensive looking couch was Consolas, flicking through something on a tablet with a long red coloured candy in his mouth. _Red Vines_. I think.

For a few minutes I just stood there waiting for him to acknowledge me. When he didn't I took that as a chance to look around the office. The office looked more like a comfortable lounge room than an office. With all the couches and the TV, the mini fridge in the corner, the bookshelves stuffed neatly with books and the soft piano music playing in the background.

Finally I heard a loud sigh and saw Consolas stand up. He motioned me to come closer to him as he walked towards a two person chair and table on the side of the room.

"Sit."

I did.

He then disappeared behind me. I tensed but didn't turn to look back. Heard a few thuds. He then appeared before me holding two books and kept them on the table in front of me, he then placed a notebook and a pencil besides it.

"Read. Learn." Consolas said, tapping a finger on the cover of the book. "Memorize."

I picked up the pencil and my grip tightened around it when I felt Consolas running his fingers through my hair, softly like you would a pet.

My skin crawled. From the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. The urge to stab his hand with the pencil filled me up inside making me clench my teeth. The urge to peel my skin off where he touched me left a bitter taste in my mouth. But I did none of those and stayed frozen as he played with my hair.

"We're gonna have to get this birds nest cleaned up." He muttered to himself before walking back towards the couch and tiredly slumping in it.

I swallowed.

Pulling one of the books near me I opened it and started to read in silence.

* * *

 **It's been so long since I updated! I apologize to everyone that fav/followed this story, my update schedule is all random and I couldn't find any motivation to write anything until the past few weeks. (I'm a really slow writer, it takes me days to write a decent chapter.)**

 **I'm trying really hard to make this story as realistic and as different from other fics as possible. I'd love some feedback on what everything thinks so far. If there's something you liked, something you weren't satisfied with, just lemme know so I can improve myself.**

 **I'm halfway through the next chapter, so I'll try to update as quickly as I can as long as this writing streak lasts me.**


	6. 6

A/N- Hey, guys! Thank you for favouriting and following my story I really appreciate that! So here's the next chapter. Just a warning, there's some abuse mentioned here and some bad things happen. But it's a story about bad things happening to normal people so I guess you were ready for that when you decided to read this story. But still, just thought to let you know. Lemme know what you guys think! Some feedback would be really great, feel free to leave a review! Enjoy!~

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Soon a routine was formed.

After the first week each of us was given a different menu of strength and muscle building exercises to help us get strong as fast as possible without destroying our bodies. After that were the dance classes where we were taught different types of dance styles depending on the day, with routines we were expected to memorize. We were punished severely for every single misstep.

At the end of the day we were each taken to our personal handlers by our guards. My handler was Consolas and the same guard from the first time "escorted" me around wherever that I was required to go. I still didn't know his name. Except I once heard Consolas call him 'Kim'. Sigh, it didn't matter anyway. It was meaningless.

Names were meaningless here. I really doubted anyone here used their real names. I knew Consolas isn't his real name. 'Kim' is most likely a fake name too. Everyone here was given a new name. I don't remember the last time someone called me by my real name (I do, I do remember it was _her_ who said my name so long ago as she called me an idiot with a grin as I was leaving her house before I threw a pillow in her face).

The name that Consolas called me was 'Brún' for 'Brown eyes' (what is with these peoples obsession with my brown eyes). But 'Brún augu' meant 'Brown eyes', and 'Brún' by itself meant 'Edge'. And that made me think of a cliff's edge and what it would feel like to throw myself off of it.

I didn't see the others again until late at night, after Consolas was done stuffing my brain with books. They always came in _together_. Stomachs full with warm dinner, chatting with each other with hesitant smiles on their faces as if they were unsure if they were allowed to smile. Their tense posture relaxing near each other. Without even meaning to I tried to memorize their names while overhearing their conversations. _Megha, Versha, Sonal, Minakshi, Mayur and Raj._

They also tried to make conversation with me, although for some reason hesitant to show the same kind of companionship they showed each other. They talked about the cafeteria where they ate food with other people under the same training as us. How the cafeteria had so many choices in food, the hustle bustle and the loud noises of others talking and laughing. How they met other people, while I was left alone in this cold room, eating _alone_ with nothing but silence for company. My heart grew cold with absolute _hate_.

I wanted to spew poison at them. Grab them by their long shiny hair and slam it against the floor until I was bathed in their blood and brain matter. Suddenly at that moment the loneliness fucking _choked_ me. (It left me sobbing over the memories of loud unashamed laughter, the quite raw conversations in the middle of the night and the warmth of a body sleeping _besides me after stuffing ourselves sick with ice cream and_ -)

"Sit straight, Brún." Consolas' voice pulled me out of the darkness in my head.

The books Consolas gave me were to help me learn Icelandic. Apparently, that's where I was right not. Not Amazon. Also apparently there is no letter 'C' in the Icelandic alphabet, or the letters 'Q' and 'W'. But there are two ways to write and pronounce the letters A, D, E, I, O, U and Y. **Ð** and **Þ** are pronounced similarly. And also, **I** and **Y** share the same pronunciation, as do **Í** and **Ý**.

My eyes burned as I glared at the book in front of me. I pulled the book closer and squinted to see the words clearly, blinking as my eyes watered. I ignored the mild headache building in my head to write down some notes.

"Sit straight" came a voice breaking the silence. "How many times do I have to remind you?"

I sat straight in response and the words immediately blurred again. I clenched my teeth and almost snapped the pencil in half due to frustration. I bent forwards again to see the words clearly when a sudden sharp pain on my back made me violently gasp and choke on air.

"Sit straight!" snapped Consolas walking back in front of me, a cane in his hand.

Reluctantly, I sat straight again and almost screamed in frustration when the words blurred again. In a moment of frustration I picked up the book and held it close to my face so I could see the words clearly again and also to hide my watery eyes.

"What." Consolas deadpanned, surprised at my actions.

I ignored him as I read the words on the page. After a few moments he picked up a page and wrote something on it. He then pushed the book in my hands back down on the table and held the page in front of me. The Icelandic alphabets were written on the page. The size of the letters became smaller as they went down. Memories of when I first went to an Eye check-up came into my head and I pushed it away.

"Read." ordered Consolas.

"А, á, b, d, ð," I obediently started reading it from the page. I squinted so that I could read the next letter even though I had them memorised. "E, é," I hesitated. Even with all the squinting I could not read the next letters. My eyes burned and a tear finally fell down my face as I tried to un-blur the letters though sheer force of will.

"You are nearsighted." It was more a statement than a question but I nodded anyway, clenching my fists to hide the tremor in them. I tensed, expecting a punishment for not informing him sooner.

Consolas sighed frustrated, as he wiped his hand down his face.

"Roman will have a look at you tomorrow." He threw the paper back on the table. "You may leave now." He walked towards the sofa and picked up his phone.

I carefully collected my notes and the books put them on the table in a neat order for me to continue reading the next time. Barefoot, I walked towards the exit without looking back. We weren't given shoes to wear yet. The chilly floor still gave me goose bumps. ( _My feet ached due to all the training and the floor was so cold it left my feet numb-)_

I walked out the room and– there he was. My personal guard, Kim. His cheekbones seemed more prominent in this lighting. I told him so. And as usual he ignored me. At least he didn't grab me by the arm anymore. We walked in silence towards my room.

* * *

"Well, her eyesight seems to have gotten worse." declared Roman. He pulled away the machine that I was staring in for the past fifteen minutes. I blinked away the dark spots that I saw due to sudden brightness of the room. "I'll prescribe her some glasses. But it'll be better if she gets surgery to stop her eyes from deteriorating." He informed Consolas who stood leaning against one of the tables in the room.

Consolas grunted to let Roman know he heard him. Roman then tilted my head back and put in a few drops on solutions in my eyes and instructed me to keep my eyes closed for a few minutes, until he tells me to open them.

"How much time will it take for the surgery to be arranged?" asked Consolas. He picked up an instrument and started fiddling with it. I resisted the urge to open my eyes. The fact that I couldn't see what they were doing right now, no matter how blur everything would be, it made me tense and I gripped the edge of the bed tightly.

"Ah, kannski í viku eða tvö. Vísindamenn okkar eru ekki nákvæmlega sérfræðingar í að takast á við hluti frekar en að rífa þá í sundur." Roman spoke in Icelandic. "Einnig höfum við ekki verkfæri til að framkvæma aðgerðina. Það mun líka taka nokkurn tíma."

"Það er allt í lagi. Ég mun halda áfram með andlega ástandið áður."I heard Consolas sigh. I sat still and pretended that I couldn't understand what they were saying. Most of the words still escaped me, but I got some of it. _Some_.

"Ef þú fórst í framfarirnar, þurftum við ekki að sóa tíma okkar og auðlindum við þessa gagnslausa aðgerð." commented Roman. I could feel that for once there was no smile on his face. I could feel his eyes on me, my grip on the bed frame tightened.

"Nei!" suddenly Consolas snapped. "Ég sagði þér, líkaminn hennar er ekki tilbúin ennþá."

"Er þetta eina ástæðan?"

"Vinsamlegast láttu mig vita af hvaða öðrum ástæðum þú heldur að það gæti verið."

"Eina ástæðan sem ég get hugsað um er að þú ert leiðindi."

"Leiðist?"

"Þú og _Alarica_ braust fyrri leikfangið þitt síðan."

A chilling silence. I was practically vibrating the bed with my leg shaking.

"We're done here."

"Of course." Roman quickly agreed, nodding.

I was quickly grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the room, feet stumbling beneath me. My eyes were still closed so I couldn't see where I was going. But from the turns we were talking I could do a solid guess. Soon we came to a stop and I heard Consolas almost rip the door open before pushing me inside his office. I stumbled on the carpet before I managed to find my balance. I flinched when Consolas slammed the door closed, the windows vibrating due to the force. I heard him pacing before he came to a stop in front of me.

"Your eyes are closed." noticed Consolas, his voice hoarse. "Why?"

I licked my dry lips before answering slowly, "I have not been told to open them yet."

There was a pause and then, "Ha." He breathed out a surprised laugh. And then he was so close I could feel his hot breath on my face.

He suddenly grabbed my jaw in a bruising grip and tilted my head back. "So you will not open your eyes until I tell you to?" He whispered his warm breath on face too close _too close_ _**too close**_ **.** "Are you really that obedient, Brún?"

I clenched my jaw. My insides were screaming at me to push him away. Push him away and swipe his feet from under him so that he's on the floor. _A target on the floor is an easy target to kill_. A punch in the larynx will leave him gasping for breath. And while he's trying to breathe I could easily swipe the blunt pencil from my table and stab it in his eye. Then watch his body twitch as it dies.

I gasped as my back was slammed against a wall. My head throbbed and I grabbed at the hand which was now wrapped around my throat. "I will warn you now. Whatever it is that you are planning, it will not work." He whispered against my ear, using his body to press me against the wall. "Open your eyes, Brún."

I did.

I looked at him. This is the most out of control I have seen him in the month that I have been here. Hair was a mess, eyes glaring, mouth in a sneer. _But_ , pupils dilated.

Ah. I wanted to _laugh_.

He harshly pushed at my cheek with a finger, his blunt fingernail stabbing me, then he dragged his finger down my cheek, trailing it down from my cheek to my neck and then to my collarbones where it paused. Consolas then pushed himself away from me. He took a deep breath and his body suddenly relaxed. He turned and walked towards his desk where I took his sweet time gathering some files. I tried my hardest to keep my face blank and not let my amusement show. He then walked back towards me.

"Come." He ordered. "It's time for you to get your hair fixed."

I silently followed, like a shadow. Biting on my cheeks to hide my amusement. You can play with me all you want, Consolas.

 _But I refuse to be your toy_.


End file.
